Cars
Synopsis Note: From the May 30, 2006 edit of the original Wikipedia article. En route across the country to the big Piston Cup Championship in California, Lightning McQueen, a hotshot rookie race car driven to succeed, finds himself unexpectedly detoured. He ends up in the largely-abandoned town of Radiator Springs on Route 66, which parallels the real-life town of Amboy, California. McQueen gets to know the town's offbeat characters, who help him realize that there are more important things than trophies, fame, and sponsorship. McQueen discovers that life is about the journey, not the finish line. It all starts when Lightning engages in the final Piston Cup race challenges the lead cars, Chick Hicks (a cheater) and The King (a veteran), Chick Hicks tries to loose him, but Lightning makes it, but refuses to use a tire change at the pit stop since his crew isn't the best. He just uses some gasoline and 50 yards from the finish line, his back tires blow the three cars get in a photo-finish tie. This leads up to a final tie-breaker race in California. After the race and the comments about from Chick and The King, Lightning daydreams about having the new sponsorship, Dinoco, instead of Rust-Eze, he doesn't like the fact that a big famous racer like him is sponsored by an ointment for rustic cars. With all that, he gos to his trailer diesel Mack truck named Mack, and the two are off the the final race. That night, Lightning tells Mack he will stay up with him as they are closer and closer. Then Lightning falls asleep. Four custom juvenile racers that are blasting extremely loud rap music from their stereos decide to play a prank on the sleepy truck. They play elevator music that lulls him to sleep and gets him to stumble off the highway. A button was pushed and Lightning fell out of the back of the transport while Mack woke. Lightning sees a big rig exiting the highway and chases it, but racecars don't have headlights, so he tries to pursue the truck. But then he finds out it was a Peterbilt. Lost and scared, Lightning goes into the dark distance and ticks off the Sheriff, and since Lightning can't see, the dust from the desert reveals a reasonable amount of damage he did to Radiator Springs, an old town. Lightning is impounded, and released and taken to court, and sentenced to haul a paver across the broken roads of the sleepy town. Then he meets Sally, and competes with Doc Hudson in a race, but Lightning and Mater go out for a bondage night, and do some tractor tipping. But this ticks off a mean old combine harvester and they make an escape. Mater then proclaims that Lightning is his best friend. The next day, Sally and Lightning take a drive, and Sally reveals the tragic fall of the town. Doc then reveals his secret, and that night, Lightning has a huge bondage with everyone, but Mack finds him and drives McQueen away to his race, and there he competes with the two opponents at the race, surprisingly enough, his friends from the town are taken to the race. Cast In Other Languages Production timeline *'April 2002:' The film's name changed from Route 66 to Cars. *'May 7, 2002: '''Video game announced along with Finding Nemo and The Incredibles when Disney and Pixar enter a deal with THQ. *'December 7, 2004:''' Originally set for release on November 4, 2005 (replaced by Chicken Little), the film was delayed to June 9, 2006. Release timeline The film was advertised on the following: # The Incredibles (November 5, 2004-March 15, 2005) # Toy Story (10th Anniversary Edition) (September 6, 2005) # Cinderella (Platinum Edition) (October 4, 2005) # Toy Story 2 (Special Edition) (December 27, 2005) # The Simpsons: Kiss and Tell: The Story of Their Love (February 7, 2006) # Goof Troop: Volume 1 (February 14, 2006) # Quack Pack: Volume 1 February 14, 2006) # Whisper of the Heart (March 7, 2006) # My Neighbor Totoro (March 7, 2006) # Howl's Moving Castle (March 7, 2006) # The Shaggy D.A. (The Canine Candidate Edition) (March 7, 2006) # Chicken Little (November 4, 2005-March 21, 2006) # The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (December 9, 2005-April 4, 2006) # The Greatest Game Ever Played (September 30, 2005-April 11, 2006) # Spymate (April 11, 2006) # Walt Disney's It's A Small World of Fun! (Volume 1) (May 16, 2006) # Walt Disney's It's A Small World of Fun! (Volume 2) (May 16, 2006) # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh: Love and Friendship (May 23, 2006) # Growing Up With Winnie Pooh: It's Playtime With Pooh (May 23, 2006) This film contained trailers for films like Pixar's next film, Ratatouille, Disney's next animated feature, Meet the Robinsons, Warner Bros.'s The Ant Bully, Sony Pictures' Open Season, and Paramount's Barnyard. Home video release Weblinks *http://disney.go.com/disneypictures/cars (November 2004–October 2006) *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/cars (October 2006–June 2009) *http://disney.go.com/cars (June 2009–2010) From Pixar: *http://www.pixar.com/featurefilms/cars/index.html (February 2005–June 2012) *http://www.pixar.com/features_films/CARS (June 2012–March 2017) *https://www.pixar.com/feature-films/cars (April 2017–present) Gallery Cars poster.jpg|Official poster Cars dvd.jpg|DVD cover Cars spanishdvd.jpg|DVD cover (Spanish language version) Cars bluray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover Cars bluraydvd.jpg|Cover for Blu-ray/DVD combo Cars bluray3d.jpg|Cover for Blu-ray 3D Cars.jpg|iTunes cover (2006-2017) Cars itunes2017.jpg|iTunes cover (2017-present) Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Movies Category:Released in 2006